The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising at least one cover capable of closing an opening in a fixed roof of the vehicle, the at least one cover comprising a light emitting layer capable of guiding light from a longitudinal edge of the light emitting layer, substantially parallel to a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, towards a main surface and capable of emitting light from a main surface of the light emitting layer towards an interior space of the vehicle, the cover further comprising a light device for emitting light into the light emitting layer, the light device comprising at least one light source and a light guide for guiding the light from the light source to the edge of the light emitting layer.